1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a method for making an amorphous metal transformer with low loss core.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In recent years a series of amorphous metal alloys have been developed which exhibit excellent soft magnetic characteristics. Amorphous metal alloys, or metallic glasses, are produced by liquid quenching in which a molten alloy is rapidly cooled through a temperature range at which crystallization normally occurs. The non-crystalline structure is obtained by quench casting at cooling rates of nearly 10.sup.6 .degree. C. per second. The alloys involved consist usually of iron, nickel, and/or cobalt with predetermined amounts of silicon, boron, carbon, phosphorus, and show promise for use as transformer core material.